Innocence and instinct -Vaati-
by Rackz Elite Platinum
Summary: Durante los juegos de TLoZ hemos visto a diversos villanos, entre los mas poderosos Vaati el hechicero del viento, quien fue alguna vez aprendiz de sabio minish Elzo, pero como llego a los acontecimientos trágicos, que lo hizo ser quien es ahora, el malvado que intento gobernar Hyrule en busca de poder acaso fue su pasado, No lo olviden esto es de Fans para fans Nintendo derechos..


_**Innocence and instinct**_

Como cualquier cuento podría iniciar este relato con un simple pero popular "erase una vez" es solo que no me convence en lo absoluto pues esta historia no posee un final feliz y mucho menos nos muestra algo favorable en cuanto a una lección, en realidad es solo una anécdota, no mas que la vida de un minish o picori como gusten nombrar a esa especie, que aunque no lo parezca siendo tan pequeño llegara a ser una leyenda, por desgracia sera un mito de oscuridad y sufrimiento que atormentara el reino durante generaciones.

Todo da inicio en la fría mañana de un luminoso día en la aldea minish, donde cada ser vivo es puro e inocente y su motivo de vida es mejorar la vida del prójimo, ¿quien no deseaba ser uno de ellos?, eran diminutos dos centímetros máximo, sin embargo eran capaces de todo mientras fuera sin violencia; las leyendas decían que fue esta pequeña raza la que obsequio una espada al héroe de los hylians para no levantar la que sellaba poderes oscuros en el pedestal del tiempo, que dicha si pedían algo a los sabios o a las diosas se los concedían aun cuando las tres diosas doradas habían dejado este mundo ellos seguían siendo capaces de hablar con las deidades, tal es el caso del personaje principal de este texto, como les decía un viento helado recorría el bosque esa mañana todos los picori se encontraban en sus casas cobijándose del frío con sus familias, todos menos uno que era descendiente de un extraño linaje de minish morados, él era tan raro todos eran color durazno con ropas verdes, sombreros rojos y adorables ojos oscuros, solo que este pequeñin era color lavanda con unos tiernos ojitos rojos y ropa purpura con un gorrito del mismo color, este amiguito no quería estar en su casa pues su único pariente había perecido, sonara cruel pero siendo tan minúsculo fue un aperitivo para los cucco (mortales aves asesinas que tienen los granjeros como si fueran gallinitas inocentes) estar en su hogar solo le recordaba su perdida y estar con los demás su soledad este picori era solo un niño ni siquiera le habían puesto nombre y ya era huerfano;

caminaba hasta lo mas profundo del bosque de Faron sin percatarse del laberinto al que se acercaba, Lost Woods era muy peligroso era solo que nadie de su pueblo pudo deterlo movía sus patitas lo mas rápido que podía con tal de no ser alcanzado y así recorrió gran parte de la provincia hasta que sus piernas no dieron para más, fue entonces cuando resbaló y cayo al suelo golpeándose el rostro, se levanto como pudo y noto que de su carita salían algunas gotas de sangre, pronto comenzó a llorar, lloraba en silencio pues no quería ser encontrado solo quería desaparecer, escucho detrás de los arbustos una suave voz que cantaba en un lenguaje que no podía entender ¿seria acaso hyliano antiguo?pero si ese era un lenguaje sagrado, intentaba averiguar de quien era esa canción pero la brisa detuvo su búsqueda era un día helado sin embargo ese viento era sumamente cálido y antes de darse cuenta sus lágrimas ya estaban secas, una joven salio entonces de los arbustos y se inclino para verlo, era una chica parecida a los hylian era solo que ella no podía ser un hylian, cualquiera que pasara Lost Woods siendo hylian se convertiría en una estalfo y ella seguía siendo una doncella; acerco sus suaves manos hacia donde estaba él y con la punta de uno de sus dedos acaricio su cabezita

-que trae por aquí a un pequeño minish deben estar buscándote como locos en tu aldea-

dijo ella con su melodiosa voz, el picori asintió con la mirada a su comentario, la chica entonces lo tomo y lo puso en la palma de su mano, se encontraba deprimido, triste y casi sin aliento cosas que no parecían afectar a la joven quien sonreía al verlo al parecer algo en él la intrigaba -¿y como te llamas?- pregunto ella en su tono se podía escuchar la dulzura y seguridad que llevaba consigo, una vez mas el minish asintió con la cabeza -como que no tienes nombre- dijo sorprendida tomo tan solo unos minutos explicarle la situación y sin hacer ningún comentario demás solo hablo -ya veo... eso no se puede quedar asi, ya se te pondré nombre yo misma¡ si así es te pondré nombre yo solita¡ solo dame un momento- lo dejo sobre un esponjoso hongo azul y empezó a pensar al inicio dio algunas vueltas en el lugar, después, empezó a darse palmadas en la frente hasta que esta se puso roja, enseguida cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos al parecer empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar, fue aterrador para el pobre minish cuando empezó una ventisca helada el viento se agitaba violentamente y derrepente poof -¡ya lo tengo! ¡ya lo tengo! ¡ya se como te llamaré!- de la nada el aire se detuvo, la brisa cálida había regresado.

Ella se acerco y lo miro a los ojos -te voy a llamar ta, ta, ta, tan ¿estas listo?"Vaati" sip ese sera tu nombre pequeño a poco no suena todo lindo¡- el minish no pudo evitar notar lo rara y loca que estaba ella no paraba de saltar y celebrar este hecho -¿por que no sonríes?¿no te gusto?- dijo la joven preocupada -es solo que...- no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido -no me digas ¡quieres saber que significa! ¡pues yo te lo diré! en goron significa ¡exigir! en deku... ¡tornado! y en antiguo deriva de ¡viento! además tiene que ver conmigo y así combinamos ya que pues yo pensé que pues estoy de paso pero si tu estabas solito pues yo tu sabes podría venir de vez en cuando y cuidar de ti- una vez mas los ojos del minish se llenaron de lágrimas solo que ahora eran de alegria rápidamente subió a la mano de la chica y empezó a darle las gracias, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea picori -se me olvidaba me llamo Windila Wooden Farore- ambos regresaron juntos a la aldea que podían tener de raro un picori morado y una hylian de cabello verde con un vestido amarillo ve me por favor lo bueno era que a los minish eso no les molestaba en realidad se sintieron felices al ver que uno de los suyos había encontrado la felicidad y aun mejor, que ya tenia nombre "Vaati eso suena lindo" dijeron al escuchar la historia. En ese momento todo sonaba como una historia de final común con todo solucionado pero como ya he dicho no sera así...

Los años pasaron, Farore y Vaati se volvieron muy unidos aunque eran muy diferentes a Farore le encantaba jugar por el bosque, mientras que a Vaati le gustaba cultivar sus conocimientos y educarse los mejor que pudiera pero si había una cosa que ambos compartían, un gusto exquisito por el bosque y la brisa al atardecer. -Uf, el día de hoy el viento esta tan fresco se acerca el invierno a Hyrule no crees¿ exactamente la misma fecha en que nos conocimos- dijo ella, lo único que hacia era cerrar los ojos y mover su mano izquierda de un lado a otro, y mientras lo hacia se podía contemplar como el viento la obedecia, la mayor parte del tiempo Vaati se preguntaba si los libros de historia se referían a ella pues diversas veces había leído sobre la diosa dorada Farore la diosa del viento o tal vez Farore oráculo de los secretos, era solo que como eso no era relevante en su relación no veía el caso de comunicárselo a ella, después de contemplarla por unos segundos regreso la mirada a un pequeño libro que sostenía con sus delicadas patitas

-si... el otoño se acerca ya a su final, es una lastima que las hojas de los árboles no sobrevivan para ver el tono sereno de la nieve ¿no crees Farore¿ es solo que también me preocupa la aldea, la ultima vez el hielo cubrió nuestras casas y casi nos congelamos, el sabio picori dice que no nos preocupemos que Din llenara de calor nuestros hogares pero en ese tiempo, también quedamos aislados de todo y no me gusta a veces desearía ser un hylian y no sufrir de esto- la chica se enfureció al oír la ultima frase, desidida se volteo y empezó a sermonearlo -no te quejes de lo que eres cada raza es especial y unica, así las crearon las diosas y así se quedan si yo fuera tu no desafiaría el poder divino, el penúltimo que lo hizo termino en la espada maestra y el ultimo pereció a causa de la espada picori -eso lo se yo solo decía no te molestes- al parecer ya sabia de que no podía hablar -a propósito ¿que lees Vaati¿- pregunto ella ansiosa -es solo un libro de magia- -¿¡magia!? ¡que emocionante! escuche que solo el sabio picori podía hacerla- Farore se entuciasmo mucho al ver que su pequeñin estaba leyendo sobre poderes y artefactos sagrados también y comenzó a saltar de alegría al enterarse de que Vaati llevaba ya varios meses investigando del tema, era algo emocionante "que tal si se convierte en un poderoso mago pensó" la hora del crepusculo había llegado y podían escucharse los aullidos de los wolfos.

Era también la hora de ir a casa se disponían a ir a la aldea minish cuando derrepente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse, empezaron a salir bokoblins de debajo de la tierra -¿¡Farore que pasa!?- pregunto Vaati estérico -solo ¡regresa a tu aldea! - -pero- -¡no te quejes esa magia viene del templo de Hylia algo no anda bien! así que vete es mas seguro¡- no muy convencido de la orden se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su aldea, cuanta preocupación tenia en ese momento ¿que pasaba? ¿que era el templo de Hylia? sus libros no lo mencionaban al igual que esa espada maestra que menciono en su conversación acaso ¿había cosas que los minish aldeanos no conocían? mientras mas se acercaba a su aldea podía escuchar algunos gritos y voces familiares pidiendo ayuda

_no..._ fue una palabra que salio de su boca al ver lo que sucedía su aldea estaba en llamas, pero que y como sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el fuego y empezó a ayudar a sus conocidos, al parecer el incendio se habia iniciado solo, tomo un pequeño balde y lo lleno con agua del diminuto pozo pero no era suficiente el gran sabio picori se paro a su lado y le dijo que al parecer ya habían evacuado la aldea y debían salir de inmediato, poco antes de llegar a la salida escucho un grito mas -ayuda estoy aquí- decía esa voz que venia de una de las casas, rápidamente entro en la casita y busco por todos lados hasta que encontró al picori, -¡Vaati!- gritaba el sabio minish, la puerta estaba trabada y el humo impedía que los que estaban en la casa respiraran, Vaati golpeaba la puerta pero esta no se habria, el sabio minish no podía hacer nada si utilizaba un hechizo para romper la puerta tiraría toda la casa con los aldeanos dentro, Vaati miro el rostro del minish al que intentaba salvar y pudo notar que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro cosa que le recordó aquella caída de cuando era niño -retrocede- le dijo con una voz firme -¿que haces?- -algo estupido- tomo la patita del aldeano dijo una frase en hyliano antiguo, cerro los ojos y comenzó a rezarle a la diosa del tiempo por sus vidas, mientras ambos corrían a la salida el fuego comenzó a abrirse en una especie de camino, una onda de energía rompió la puerta y durante unos segundos fue como si el aire sostuviera las paredes, el sabio minish, el aldeano y Vaati salieron vivos del incendio eran criaturas con suerte, la única pregunta ¿como hizo Vaati para salir de alli¿ uso magia al parecer, eso era muy novedoso se supone que solo los minish especiales podían hacer magia, tal vez no solo era especial por ser morado si no que también por ser mago -me llamo Elzo- esas fueron las palabras del sabio picori para Vaati un minish promedio con una enorme barba canosa y un bastón de ave -aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿tu hiciste esa magia verdad? solo una duda ¿como?- -digamos que solo paso-

Se escucho un sonido extraño fue como una especie de grito proveniente de las profundidades del bosque, unos instantes después el fuego comenzó a apagarse, las llamas se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas hasta que al final solo dejaron rastros de ceniza, lo malo era que no se habían ido sin antes destrozar todo lo que conocían los minish, esa seria una noche en la que los picori no tendrían donde dormir, se escucharon algunas pisadas y se podía ver la silueta de Farore que se acercaba esta vez ella tenia una mirada sería, estaba tanto preocupada como triste por lo que había sucedido en el bosque y no solo allí también había afectado parte de Lanayru junto con el puente de Eldin, -veo que su hogar también fue afectado y aun peor, destruido, lo bueno es que no hubo bajas, solo algunas heridos no- una vez mas se podía sentir el llanto oculto en su voz, nunca antes había hablado tan fríamente -asi es señorita Windila no hubo bajas y por nosotros no se preocupe ya encontraremos un tronco hueco donde dormir- esa fue la respuesta de Elzo ante las palabras de la joven quien fingió una pequeña sonrisa -que bueno que estas bien Vaati- todavía ese comentario fue mas expresivo que los anteriores, ella se dio la vuelta y antes de irse -te acompaño hay algo que debemos hablar- dijo Elzo, el sabio minish que se fue con ella caminando y charlando sobre algo que suponemos Vaati no debía escuchar ya que no fue invitado.

Sin mas remedio fue junto a su tribu a buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Finalmente, un consuelo para las razas del bosque, la mañana había traído consigo la luz del día y el trinar de las aves sonaba como un día prometedor donde todo saldría bien, esas si que eran buenas noticias, en especial si no habías podido dormir por la culpa del llanto de los scrubs y los kikwis, esa fue la descripción perfecta de como fue la noche de Vaati apenas se levanto tenia unas ojeras enormes incluso sonaba igual que un redead, dio un enorme bostezo y enseguida vio a Farore y a Elzo que lo miraban fijamente Farore llevaba una mochila bastante llena y una vez mas tenia esa expresión triste en el rostro -¡Farore! ¡Elzo! ¿que hacen?- -vine a despedirme Vaati, supongo que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo- pero que demonios pasaba porque se marchaba ella que le habría dicho Elzo o acaso ¿tenia que ver con lo sucedido anoche? -no te vallas- dijo el adorable minish morado pero sus palabras no surtieron efecto -debo hacerlo, hace mucho te dije que estaba de paso, debo seguir mi camino y de una vez te lo digo no podre volver hasta que el mal de la espada se purifique o hasta que alguien como el que uso la espada picori aparezca hasta entonces Elzo te cuidara ah si también me contó de lo que hiciste ten- de los ojos de ambos salían lágrimas no era precisamente un día que esperaban con ansia sin embargo ambos sabían que pasaria, la chica le dio un diminuto cuaderno al minish era un cuaderno morado de dibujo, tamaño ideal para él -gracias, te estaré esperando entonces- -tu sabes que volveré tal vez-

Ella se puso en marcha y miro atrás una vez dejando a su pobre picori solo despidiéndose con un fuerte llanto por dentro. Elzo puso su pata en el hombro de Vaati e intento consolarlo lo que no funcionaba muy bien, ese fue un día muy trágico para Vaati perdió su hogar y a su familia otra vez bajo la mirada y simplemente comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos con la chica, sus lecciones de dibujo, como se prepara una tarta, como olvidar cuando golpearon a un keese con un panal de avispas esos eran los días alegres que se iban con todo y ella.

De allí en adelante Vaati empezó a pasar todo el tiempo con Elzo, aun cuando tardaron mas de lo esperado lograron reconstruir la aldea y todo marchaba aparentemente bien, para cuando la primavera tocaba el reino ya era todo como antes o casi ya que en la vida del minish morado faltaba alguien, Elzo el gran sabio picori tenia que lidiar con eso por supuesto ya que Vaati era su aprendiz debía encargarse de él, tenían dificultades algunas veces ya que se llevaban bien, el único problema era que, pues, eran igualitos aunque lo negaran:

Ambos eran hábiles, odiosos, quejumbrosos y exigentes, todos los días era la misma rutina: cuando el primer rayo de sol se asomaba y el cucco cantaba Vaati se levantaba y hacia el desayuno, Elzo se sentaba en el comedor veía la comida y se quejaba de su consistencia, comenzaban a discutir por quien debía cocinar y que debía preparar, como prepararlo y el por que, una vez que ambos terminaban discutían otra vez por quien debia lavar los trastes ese dia, que yo los lave ayer, que yo los lave dos veces seguidas, a continuación empezaban las lecciones de magia y discutían otra vez, que si, que no, que así no es, que es mejor así; una vez que terminaban de hacer eso eran las lecciones de lectura donde a que no adivinan que pasaba... también discutian, al termino era hora de aprender técnicas de defensa donde peleaban una vez mas, pero al final del día siempre se les podía ver una gran sonrisa era la vida ideal en ese momento... creo...

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos se conocían cada vez mas y era notorio que Vaati cada vez era mejor y aunque olvidaba decirselo Elzo estaba orgulloso de él, sabia en el fondo que era un aprendiz dedicado y capaz cuando se lo proponía, además de ser un talentoso prodigio en la magia.

Como pueden leer todo marchaban de una manera regular en la villa minish todo se tornaba normal y la calma había vuelto los años pasaban y siempre era lo mismo, la primavera tria consigo un festival, el verano lecciones, el otoño peleas y el invierno recuerdos, era solo que siempre era igual ya habían pasado 7 años así y realmente no era lo que el picori morado ansiaba, Elzo era agradable y un gran tutor pero no era a quien él realmente esperaba, durante ese tiempo empezaron a discutir cada vez menos y ya que Vaati quería hacer algo útil se la pasaban entrenando y ayudando a cada criatura de Faron; y como yo igual que los lectores modernos odio el choro iré directo a lo que causo las desgracias y demás.

Como dije ya habían pasado 7 años y no había habido rastro alguno de Farore lo que mantenía un poco aislado a Vaati, quien se encontraba con su maestro, el sabio Elzo, ambos regresaban de un largo día de ayuda a los kokiri quien diría que hacen cosas muy complicadas podar al gran árbol deku era lo mas agotador que había, al llegar entraron a la casa encendieron el fuego de su chimenea y se sentaron a disfrutar de una enorme nuez deku, charlaban y reían faltaba un mes para el festival minish y Elzo pensaba en pasarlo en la fiesta de la ciudadela de Hyrule sin embargo Vaati quería quedarse en el bosque -vamos sera divertido además conocerás mejor a los hylians y demás razas- decía Elzo decidido -pues no quiero yo prefiero el bosque si quieres ve tu solo- replicaba el minish morado -ese no es el chiste- -pues yo no voy y punto- una vez mas discutían solo que esta vez subían cada vez mas el tono -dame una buena razón para no ir- -pues no tengo una solo no quiero- el sabio pudo notar que la mirada de su pupilo escondía algo -es por Farore no... no quieres dejar el bosque por que es por estas fechas cuando la conociste- Vaati retrocedió y bajo la mirada -y que si lo es, esto no mata a nadie- -debes superarlo ella no volverá hasta que halla un héroe debes seguir tu vida- -ya lo se- -pues no parece- ellos no lo notaban pero su discucion era cada ves mas profunda -¡siepre me gritas! solo por ser el maestro- -pues es que no aprendes- -¿¡me estas diciendo estupido!?- cada vez se insultaban mas fuerte hasta que -tu eres un viejo desvergonzado dime si eres tan sabio eh ¡que le dijiste esa noche! ¿poque se fue?- -yo no le dije que se fuera Vaati y ¡no quiero discutir mas contigo!- -entonces dime como la traigo de vuelta para que ya no tengas que verme- -no es eso lo que quise decir es que se necesita un héroe que use la espada- -¿¡y porque no lo busco!?- -no lo encontrarias- -¿porque soy demasiado inutil?- -yo no ah eres un terco- -oh ya veo soy necio, terco, estupido e inutil si estoy defectuoso y que hay de ti eres un viejo gruñón, estérico que no para de insultarme y nadie te lo hecha en cara- -retractate ahora- Vaati estaba a punto de insultarlo una vez mas cuando se hoyo la puerta era un minish que venia a preguntar como se podía esquivar a una deku baba.

Elzo salio unos momentos de la cabañita mientras que Vaati se quedo dentro, estaba muy molesto tan solo entrara su maestro tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa y quedar una vez mas como el que se había equivocado, eso era algo que él no quería que sucediera pues era degradante, humillante e inutil en su opinión, apenas se escucho como rodaba la perilla de la puerta Vaati salio por la ventana trasera y corrió directo a lo mas profundo del bosque, cuando Elzo entro y vio que el no estaba lo primero que pensó fue "ya volvera".

El tierno minish se alejaba lo mas que podía solo quería pensar un rato, de sus ojos salían lágrimas de corage ¿como pudo terminar asi? solo con ese viejo insoportable, ya había caído el sol en Hyrule y el pequeño picori seguía afuera no parecían importarle los peligros de la noche ni nada en ese momento, se sentó bajo un tronco hueco y pudo notar que estaba en una zona del bosque que no había visto antes se levanto y comenzó a analizar ese pedaso parte por parte al parecer era un templo destrozado lo único intacto era un pedestal que guardaba una espada que aun sin el reflejo de luz alguna brillaba en la oscuridad ¿seria tal ves la espada maestra de la que hablaban sus libros¿ donde se tenia sellado el mal puro que alguna vez acecho la tierra, se acerco para mirarla mejor y pudo notar una diminuta grieta en la piedra donde yacía clavada la espada se agacho un poco para verla y de esta salio un ojo con alas un diminuto monstruo, en seguida una mano salio de la grieta y lo jalo, lo siguiente que pudo ver era un fondo negro donde solo estaba él y a continuación pudo escuchar una voz perturbadora pero inusual mente seductora se oía tan demoniaca y tentadora a la vez que no pudo evitar poner atención a lo que le decía -tu que piensas de lo que eres tu anhelas algo diferente pero no por ese camino o si¿- de repente un asqueroso aroma a muerte inundo todo el lugar Vaati estaba a punto de vomitar cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda volteo una vez hacia atrás solo que cuando regreso su vista al frente pudo ver una enorme pila de cadáveres con cuerpos de todas las razas que existían y habían existido -ese fue mi destino morir con mi gente- dijo aquella voz distante seguido de una pregunta -¿quieres saber el tuyo?- frente a él apareció el logotipo de la oscuridad, el logo sheikah solo que era como un lente -vamos observa aunque sea solo un poco- el minish cerro los ojos e intento negarse era solo que quien le hablaba era muy persistente -si no lo vez entonces te lo diré, ella no volverá, vivirás con Elzo y cuando llegue su hora tomaras su lugar tu vida sera en promedio comun- la voz seguía diciendo muchas cosas como que esa no era la vida que deseaba y que luchara por mas, sin abrir los ojos Vaati tapó sus oídos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atras y tropezó con algo abrió los ojos y pudo ver la ultima escena de su futuro si así era moriría siendo un minish promedio sin ver otra vez a Farore y en realidad lucia idéntico a Elzo definitivamente ese no era el final que quería, frente a él apareció un demonio con cabello de fuego y una horrenda piel negra y escamosa era gigantesco hasta para un hylian, su mirada era lo mas horrendo que había visto sin embargo verlo se sentía relajante era como si todas su penas se desvanecieran por unos instantes, el demonio puso uno de sus enormes dedos en la frene del picori y le dijo -como decía majora tienes tres días te daré parte de mi poder si deseas cambiar tu destino usalo y ve tras el gorro minish de los deseos- el demonio desapareció rápidamente igual que todo el panorama Vaati comenzó a tambalearse y de a poco noto que veía borroso empezó a perder el control de su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por esa sensación mientras pensaba ¿que era el gorro minish? escenas diversas rodaban en su cabeza pero una permanecía constante ese monstruo.

Mientras tanto Elzo buscaba como loco a su aprendiz hace ya día y medio que nadie lo veía y estaba muy preocupado, que tal si algo le había sucedido o ya no quería volver o peor que tal si ya no estaba entre los vivos, el sabio picori ya había recorrido todo la provincia de Faron y aun no hallaba rastro alguno de su pupilo, su voz ya estaba ronca de tanto gritar el nombre de su minish morado y ninguno de sus lamentos había tenido respuesta, la culpa lo estaba ahorcando lenta y sigilosamente intento llamarlo una vez mas y entre su voz se distinguía la melancolía que llevaba dentro, se recargo en su bastón y pidió a las diosas una señal que lo guiara a su aprendiz, miro al suelo y vio una pisada minish eso era una pisada de Vaati comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, su cuerpo ya no daba para mas y aun así no se detenía en eso pudo notar que entre unos escombros de un templo ya alejados del pedestal estaba él, su querido picori morado, soltó su bastón y corrió dispuesto a abrazar a Vaati pero ya que estaba cerca noto que este temblaba se acerco aun mas y noto que salia sangre de sus orejas -¿¡Vaati!?- dijo su voz temblorina una de sus patas toco el hombro de Vaati y le dio la vuelta estaba, pálido, tenia una enorme herida en la frente con una forma de x, sus patitas estaban llenas de cortadas su mirada estaba algo ida y bajo su ojo izquierdo tenia un interesante tatuaje, Elzo lo abrazo y también pudo notar que estaba helado -todo estará bien- repetía una y otra vez en los oídos de su pupilo, en eso Vaati abrió ligeramente la boca y de sus labios intentaban salir unas palabras que con esfuerzo mantenia, con un dolor inmenso en la garganta finalmente logro emitir un sonido -él- su maestro se calmo un poco al ver que aun hablaba -él me dijo cosas, cosas que no quería escuchar y eran ciertas, Elzo ¿eres tu verdad? o acaso eres otra de mis visiones- su maestro lo abrazo aun mas fuerte -si soy yo Vaati-

Llevo a Vaati lo mas rápido que pudo a la aldea lo llevo a su habitación donde lo recostó y le dio una bebida caliente le preocupaba el hecho de que no dejara de hablar sobre un hombre con cabeza de cerrillo y piel fea pero al menos estaba a salvo, todos los minish al fin estaban en calma y aunque querían verlo Elzo les dijo que lo dejaran descansar, ya habían vendado sus heridas y tratado su oídos, después de un rato se quedo dormido su maestro lo cubrió bien con la cobija y con un gesto entre alegre y preocupado salio del cuarto la culpa que tenia en su interior era demasiado grande para su cuerpo Vaati pudo morir por culpa de no hacerle caso a como se sentía, así que decidió recompensar lo haciéndole una gran fiesta con todo lo que le gustaba salio rápidamente de la casa y fue a contarle su plan a los demás quienes estuvieron de acuerdo además su fiesta seria un mes antes del festival picori, que genial dos fiestas seguidas para los minish.

Mientras nadie miraba Vaati se levanto y con toda su energía y camino hasta Elzo todo para hacerle un pedido extraño, quería ir a la ciudadela del castillo y ver a los hylians, en esos momentos sus salud no estaba bien pero su maestro no seria capaz de negarle algo así que partieron de inmediato en una carreta que era dirigirá por una skultula muy pero muy pequeña Elzo no dejaba de mirar a Vaati quien dormía en la carreta, lucia tan tierno quien diria que toda esa dulzura no duraría mucho antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta perdería a la criatura con la que se había encariñado, una vez en la ciudad Vaati se despertó y le dijo a su maestro que esperara ya que solo quería ver algo rápido y así fue en menos de una hora ya había ido visto lo que quería y regresado así que pues a viajar de nuevo regresaron a la aldea justo en la hora en la que la luna sale rosando algunos rayos de sol -¿que opinas de la ciudad eh Vaati? ¿acaso no es hermosa?-

Elzo intentaba hacer una conversación sin embargo su aprendiz se encontraba solo mirando las nubes distraido, era un momento incomodo para ambos y aun así ninguno sabia que pensaba el otro Vaati dirigió la mirada a su maestro y dijo muy suavemente -poque sera que los picori admiran tanto a los hylians, ellos...- rápidamente él regreso su mirada al cielo y permaneció en silencio lo que confundió a su tutor acababa de ir a un lugar nuevo para él y estaba callado dejaron la carreta y fueron a caminar ya era de noche era tiempo de contemplar las estrellas, Vaati ya lucia mucho mejor excepto por la herida de su frente, Elzo se encontraba algo nervioso por todo pero en eso recordó algo importante faltaba poco para el festival minish que hacían los hylians así que decidió hablar sobre ello, la platica se tornaba algo aburrido cuando en eso Vaati escuchó una frase que lo conmocionó era sobre un regalo para los hylians algo llamado gorro minish que según lo que le dijo Elzo, él lo había hecho para hacer los deseos realidad, ese objeto de ese sombrero había hablado el monstruo.

El tiempo paso y cada vez estaba mas cerca la hora de la fiesta cosa que mantenía algo ocupado a Elzo quien finalmente había dejado la casa por culpa de la planea ion, mientras todos los minish se alegraban pensando en como hacer sentir mejor a Vaati este se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación solo y perturbado aquella voz maligna se había convertido en una de sus memorias habituales; eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el lapso de tres días se acercaba a su fin y pasado el tiempo acordado el poder de aquel demonio desaparecería sin siquiera haber sido estrenado ''solo necesito un deseo del sombrero'' pensaba en el silencio del cuarto, lamentablemente fue presa del anhelo del poder, era un buen plan, todos ocupados, los minish en sus asuntos solo debía ir a la bóveda trasera del pueblo tomar el gorro e irse para nunca volver nada podía salir mal o al menos eso creia.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo decidir si en verdad eso quería y al final la respuesta obtenida fue un si, salio con mucho cuidado de la casa y camino lento hasta la bóveda, nunca hubo trayecto mas largo en su vida que ese, donde los nervios lo tenían a su merced y el miedo lo molestaba constantemente, esa noche era especialmente helada pues era la primera del invierno, una vez en la pequeña cabaña en la que se guardaba todo lo valioso se percato de que estaba temblando y no solo era por la fría nevada que se asomaba sino que también por su preocupación del que dirían y que seria después de semejante acción, que le diría Elzo, ¡no.., ¡eso no e afectaria, ¡Elzo era malo con él, que importaba lo que dijera ese viejo minish, presiono fuertemente su puño y decidió entrar, iba muy despacio sin provocar ruido alguno, con cada pisada dejaba pequeñas marcas por culpa de la nieve, le faltaba poco para llegar donde estaba aquel objeto que necesitaba, su magia era tanta y tan poderosa que no necesitaba verlo para poder sentirlo, eso le daba un ligero consuelo.

La habitación que Elzo había elegido era ideal, la luz nocturna resaltaba el estante donde estaba el sombrero, la madera era del tono café mas bello del bosque y por ultimo el color lila de las paredes convinaba de la manera mas perfecta con lo que la habitación albergaba; definitivamente el modo de combinar de su maestro era exquisito, y ni hablar del gorro minish era un sombrero ta dulce que parecía resaltar divinamente cada brillo y color, el morado convinaba con el diamante rojo que parecía iluminarse solo mientras se hallaba posado en la pequeña tiara dorada.

Al poder sentirse capas de verlo y tocarlo, su rostro dibujo una tierna sonrisa que por desgracia era algo maliciosa. Era el momento, si, era el ahora que crearía un futuro diferente al que había visto; acerco su pata al sombrero y justo antes de tocarlo se detuvo, aun existían dudas en él pues su mente seguía preguntándose "¿Qué pasaría si¿ o tal vez yo..." estaba al borde de una acción realmente tensa, había llegado al punto sin retorno, seguir su camino o buscar el cambio, sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva, decidió recapacitar sus decisiones mientras analizaba una vez mas el cuarto y notó un adorno que no había visto antes, eran dos pequeñas espadas con un diminuto escudo (osea dos agujas y un pedazo de corteza) se acerco al adorno y toma una de las armas que al parecer aun tenia filo y era algo puntiaguda, la observó con detenimiento "siempre quise usar uno de estos" pensó con un poco de nostalgia. nuevamente se acerco al sombrero dio un leve respiro y lo tomó, gozaba finalmee el poder en sus manos cuando, de la nada sintió algo en sus hombros -oye que ha...- antes de que el intruso terminara su frase clavo el adorno atravesándolo, en un pequeño gemido salieron algunas gotas de sangre -¿que hice¿- susurro Vaati era su vecino que al parecer solo quería preguntarle que hacia y ahora su cadáver yacía en sus brazos, el lo había asesinado, su primera reacción fue el pánico, no había vuelta atrás, ¿que le diría a Elzo¿ o a los demás su respiración se torno fuerte, saco la espada del picori y retrocedía hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared...

-eso es todo lo que llevo no sean crueles es que mi tablet tiene un pésimo teclado yo se que es largo y aburrido la verdad no se porque lo escribo si soy mala escribiendo así que perdón si es muy malo en su opinión, es mi segundo fic :)-


End file.
